Celandine Kettleburn
Celandine Elodie Kettleburn (nee Toussaint) is a Ravenclaw Alumni who attended Hogwarts from 2065 until 2072. She was prefect for Ravenclaw and Head Girl in her final year. She married Copernicus Phillip Kettleburn (b. November 6 2051) her Hogwarts sweetheart in June of 2073, and their first child, Charlotte, was born December 15 2075. They now have 3 children (Callum, b. June 11 2077, and Chloe b. March 21 2080). Celandine is a stay at home mother, though she works part time as a Charms Consultant for the Experimental Charms Committee, and has taught seminar classes at both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Personality Skills and Talents Celandine is a Ravenclaw through and through, and has always been top of every class. She was top points earner for her house for four out of her seven years at Hogwarts, and remained on the top five for two other terms, despite being sick from an overdose of delusting potion in her fourth year, and kidnapped in her sixth year and therefore unable to attend classes. Celandine holds the record for highest points earned by an individual student, achieved in her third year, at 1366 points, a total as yet unmatched by any other student. She also subbed on the record-setting Ravenclaw Quidditch team during the game in which they scored an unprecedented 100 points from goals scored, three of which Celandine scored herself. She received 12 OWLs; Outstanding grades in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Transfiguration; and Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy and Potions, the two subjects in which she had the most difficulty with. For her NEWTs she received a clean sweep of 12 Outstandings. She has always had a knack for any wandwork, and in particular spell development and refinement. She has invented several spells, and hopes to pursue charms invention as a career when her children are grown. She is a Seer with an affinity in particular for werewolf, duel and pregnancy related visions and prophecies, as evidenced several times during her school career. Personality Celaage4.jpg|Celandine, age four celaage7.jpg|Celandine, age seven celaage11.jpg|Celandine, age ten celaage11-3.jpg|Celandine, age eleven celaage12-2.jpg|Cela at Floreans age 12 Celaage12.jpg|Cela, age 12 Celandine is bubbly and happy and known for her effervescence and friendliness.She is inquisitive and curious and every inch the Ravenclaw in intellect and creativity. A Leo, she embodies her sign in many ways and is quite often the centre of attention when she enters a room. While she knows she is beautiful, Cela is matter-of-fact about it, and her personality does not lend itself to vanity in her appearance. She does have a very high opinion of her intellectual ability, but she works hard to achieve and never rests on her laurels. She can be a little exhausting at times. History Early Years The youngest child and only daughter of Arnaud and Serafina Toussaint, Celandine was born on July 25th 2054 and has four older brothers, ranged in age between four and eleven years older than her. As a child she had very little interaction with those outside her family, and her best friends were her brothers who doted on her and protected her utterly. Their parents were never particularly affectionate to their children, both more wrapped up in each other because they were always very much in love. Perhaps too much so. While her mother is of Russian heritage and her father is of Italian and French heritage, Celandine grew up in the Aleutian Islands, where her family own an estate, a sanctuary far from the politics of much of the Wizarding World, where they can take care of their own interests with little to no interference. exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid eed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid Hogwarts Years First Year Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur Sorted in Ravenclaw, Belle's School, Order of the Talon, Top Points Earner, Regina Roa, Glisseo Shoesies Second Year Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturSed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Meeting Garret, The Hogwarts Pirates, The Staircase incident, Detention, Friends with Daphne, Friends with Barry. Third Year Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, qui dolorem ipsum quia dolor sit amet, consectetur, adipisci velit, sed quia non numquam eius modi tempora incidunt ut labore et dolore magnam aliquam quaerat voluptatem. Ut enim ad minima veniam, quis nostrum exercitationem ullam corporis suscipit laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur Sed ut perspiciatis unde omnis iste natus error sit voluptatem accusantium doloremque laudantium, totam rem aperiam, eaque ipsa quae ab illo inventore veritatis et quasi architecto beatae vitae dicta sunt explicabo. Nemo enim ipsam voluptatem quia voluptas sit aspernatur aut odit aut fugit, sed quia consequuntur magni dolores eos qui ratione voluptatem sequi nesciunt. Neque porro quisquam est, Getting 'Him' her Scorpion, Meeting Plymouth Morgan and Copernicus Kettleburn, Candy Kisses, 7th years keeping an eye on her, The ZAP, Carnival with Plymouth, Abraxans with Copernicus Fourth Year laboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariaturlaboriosam, nisi ut aliquid ex ea commodi consequatur? Quis autem vel eum iure reprehenderit qui in ea voluptate velit esse quam nihil molestiae consequatur, vel illum qui dolorem eum fugiat quo voluptas nulla pariatur Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Life After Hogwarts Relationships Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Ravenclaw Category:Head Girl Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2072 Category:Yearbook Category:Pureblood Category:Seer Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Seminar Instructor